Concrete Jungle
by Celicam
Summary: Jewel and Blu visit New York, in order for Jewel to better understand Blu. But during the trip, they meet some new friends, and some new enemies.
1. And so it begins

**Well, Hello, and welcome to Concrete Jungle! This is my new story focusing on a bit of a vacation for Blu and Jewel. I am a tad nervous, because Jewel and Blu are tough characters to keep themselves. Jewel, Firey Spirit, yet somewhat emotional. Blu, nervous, not very confident, intelligent. I don't know if I can keep them the same from the movies (Which is what I like to do, though I know that as Characters grow, so do there personalities.) Anyways, I'm also taking a break from Luiz, just for a little bit. This takes place a few months after the Movie, and no kids, sorry xD. Enjoy! (There is a song, so it's not really this long.)**

Rio. A city filled with magic, love, and adventure. This city's feelings of excited, musical, and often, joyful celebrations often spills into the jungles near Rio. This results in a song, sung every so often, by almost all the birds of the jungle. This is a combination of everything Rio is, mixed in with freedom and life, in a strange soup of song. Being able to predict these songs, is considered a sign of wisdom, and by some a gift. And so, we begin this story, with a couple of birds, who are debating this very question. Song or no Song?

"Ah your full of it." said a gray Macaw, with an old bird voice. "I'm telling you Markus, it's gonna happen." said a younger, yet still old looking Toucan, streaked with gray feathers. "Ronney, you said the same thing two days ago. Yet nothing happened." The Toucan began scratching his head, and replied "No, no, that was a week ago, and I was right..." said Ronney, remembering it was clearly a week ago. "Bah, fooey." said Markus, who began to fly away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Markus, you're going to get caught up in the song. Your memory's slipping I was right the last 3 times!" said Ronney, trying to warn his friend. "Ha! Your the one who's mind's gone!" said Markus, whom began to fly a bit faster. He was in the middle of where the song usually took place. It's not that he didn't like the song, but he was old, and hated being caught in the middle of young peoples songs and dancing. However as he flew, he heard a familiar rhythm flow through the forest. He'd felt it a million times, and knew that his friend had been correct. "Oh Deus." said Markus, and that's all the words he got in, before the rhythm could be contained no longer, and it finally broke out into the song, that his friend had predicted.

_All the Birds of a feather!_

_(~Oh Oh Oh~)_

_Do what we love most of all!_

_(~oH oH oH~)_

_Sun and the Stars,_

_Strumming guitars, That's why we love Carnaval! _

_Jewel: Living our life in the Jungle. Everything's Wild and free!_

_Blu: Never alone, 'cause, _

_Blue and Jewel: This is our home._

_Magic can happen for Real! In Rio!_

_All by Itself (By Itself)_

_You can't see it coming! Can't find it anywhere else!_

_Pedro: I'm a Capoeira king-a king-a king-a king-a king-a_

_Pedro:Birds like me, 'cause I'm a hot wing-a (Pedro's hot wing-a) (Bird Call)_

_Nico: Here everybody loves Samba (Pedro: I Like the Samba)_

_Raphael: The Rhythm you feel in your heart.(Pedro: I'm the Samba Master)_

_Nico: Beauty and Love what more could you want_

_Everything can be for Real, in Rio_

_Here's something else (Something else)_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else!_

As the song ended, Blue and Jewel, landed on a branch laughing. "I LOVE When that happens." said Blu, who's laughing diminished after a few seconds. His feathers a dark blue, and hardly ruffled. "I know what you mean! That song just makes you feel so..." said Jewel, who's light bue feathers seemed to glow in the morning sunshine's rays. "Magical?" Offered Blu. Jewel turned to look at him, and smiled sweetly. "Magical." she agreed. She moved towards him, and his beak moved forward, to meet hers. It was a beautiful moment, until Pedro and Nico interrupted. "Hey Blue Bird, whatch- Oh, sorry to interrupt." said Pedro, who realized they had just ruined an intimate moment. "Sorry Birds, didn't realize you'd be so...Romantic, so quickly." said Rico, who's bottle-cap reflected some sunlight just above the Duo. "Well, we weren't, uh, planning on it." said Blu quickly, chuckling nervously. "Well, I don't mind, it's nice to have a moment to **ourselves.**" said Jewel emphasizing the last word. "Aight, aight, I can tell when I'm not wanted!" said Pedro being mock offended. "Come on Pedro, let's get down to The Branch, before it gets too crowded." said Nico, and the pair flew off.

"You're right you know. It is good to have time alone." said Blu, who was watching the sun rise into the crystal clear day. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, because were continuing your training right now." said Jewel with a hint of a smile. Blu moaned, not wanting to go through another day of training. "Come on, I was perfect yesterday! I know the forest front and back, and my flying is great! What more is there to improve?" he asked. "Well, what about that branch you clipped yesterday? Unless that branch was "perfectly" hit by a wayward bird." said Jewel, with a chuckle. Blu sighed in defeat. "Alright...But promise me no more training for a while. You've been running me ragged." said Blu, a bit sore from the incident yesterday. "Well, if you flew, like the first day, we wouldn't need this." said Jewel, playfully. Sometimes this would instill an argumentative mood into Blu, but today, he had a smart retort for this. "You want to know why, I flew so well that first day?" said Blu, playfully. "I don't know Wh-" But Blu had pulled her into another kiss for several seconds, and pulled away slowly. "Because, I had the most precious cargo in the world." said Blu, with dreamy eyes into Jewels. Jewel stood up straight, blushing. "Well..um. Thanks." she said, not use to this kind of affection. "However, it's still not getting you out of training." stated Jewel. Blu moaned again seeing that his plan had failed. Though he really did mean what he said.

"He's doing much better now Amigo." said Raphael, who sat on a branch with Jewel. They were watching Blu traverse the jungle. He did now his way almost perfectly, even clearing the branch he had hit the day before. "Yes. He's almost close to me now, in respect to flying." said Jewel, watching her mate show off loop-de-looping around branches, and making sharp turns. "Is something wrong Jewel?" asked Raphael, noticing the tone of her voice when she said "In respect to flying". Jewel sighed, unsure whether she wanted to discuss the topic to Raphael. After a few moments she relented, and began. "Me and Blu. We care for each other deeply. We love one another, with all our heart. Yet he still hasn't mated with me. Whenever I try, he always becomes too nervous, and makes up some excuse. I know we've only known each other for a few months, but shouldn't that be enough time?" asked Jewel searching for an answer in Raphael's face. "Mue deus, your worried about mating? Mating is not what love is my Sphix Princess. It's something you feel-" "In here, I know" said Jewel, pointing to her heart. Raphael used that one so much, she could quote it for the rest of her life. "Well, maybe he's not ready. He wasn't raised wild and fierce like you. He was born in a tame home. Now, not saying either of those are bad. Just saying, it affects your relationship. Maybe if you saw things the way Blu sees them, you'd understand his feelings better." said Raphael, trying to help his feathery friend. "Become a pet?" said Jewel, who began laughing. Raphael didn't think it was very funny, and remained quiet. After her laughing fit, she became her usual serious self. "Well, maybe not be a pet, but if I saw the way he lived where he was from..." said Jewel, trailing off in thought. "Well, if it makes you feel better, me and Eva were together a year, before we had our kids." said Raphael, whom looked a little ashamed. Jewel looked at him, but said nothing. Raphael forgot to mention that that was how long Jakov had had her.

"So how was I?" asked Blu, flying up to the branch where they sat. "Wonderful. I think training might be done for now." said Jewel, still a little lost in thought. Blu formed his wings into a fist, and pulled downward in a "Yes!" motion. "Well you two lovebirds, I'll leave you to it then! I gotta get back to Eva and the kids. She can be cranky if she's left tending to them alone." said Raphael smiling. "Yeah, I wonder why..." said Blu, still remembering his first encounter with his children. "Well lets head back home." said Jewel, who began to fly away. Blu Obediently followed, knowing the way by heart. They had chosen a hollow close to his friends, but far enough away, so they couldn't hear Pedro's snoring. ("I'm telling you man, I NEVER Snore when I sleep. That's just my beak keeping the rhythm!") As they entered the hollow, they stood, looking at the store of food, they had collected a few days ago. They each nibbled on some Mangoes, and stood content for a short while. Jewel spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Blu, I want to take a vacation." said Jewel, somewhat randomly. Blu looked at her questioningly. "I've only been her a few months...You already want to leave me?" said Blu a bit hurt. "Oh No No! Not like that! I meant together! I never want to leave you, ever. I just want a break from Rio." Blu paused , making sure he heard correctly. She wanted to take a break from Rio? "Jewel, you love Rio...I couldn't imagine any reason why you'd want to leave..." said Blu. "Well...it's just..." and Jewel shed a few tears. Far from sobbing, but tears are tears. "I want to know how you see things. You've seen how I have lived for years, but I have no clue how you've lived the last 15 years of your life!" said Jewel, finally spitting out the truth. Blu looked at Jewel. He understood this must have had something to do with the mating thing. He looked Jewel deep in her oceanic eyes, which any ship would look graceful on. "Do you really believe it will help you...Help us?" asked Blu. He wanted to know. He didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want to do. If it furthered there relationship, then he'd do anything for her. He looked deep into her eyes, and saw she was firm in her decision. She nodded and said "Yes, I really do." He took her in his wings and kissed her, with the same affection he had that morning, and said "Then I know exactly what to do."

** Wooh! That felt good! Please please please, tell me if the characters seemed a bit off in any respect. Also, the two OC's in the beginning are one-offs...kinda. Think that anytime there's a song in Rio, I might have those two arguing or something, like a running gag. Also, there will be OC's in this one, but the minimum will be 3...no 4. Ok to be honest, I have no clue, but I have 4 characters in mind, so thats enough. ALSO this story will be more song oriented, but not every chapter. I have a few songs in mind, so hooray for that. Anyways leave a review and enjoy!**


	2. Nothing you can't do

** Well, well look at the time. It's time for...Another update :D. Anyways, I'd like to address why this is rated T...Well to be honest, we're going to (Insert soon to be obvious city here) and they're notoriously rude there, so some swearing. Also due to the fact, that mating is mentioned, but NO Nothing like that will take place. Also, perhaps more violence? But I don't think this will be very violent. Anyways, lets continue our story of love and adventure.**

"You want to go to New York?" said Jewel incredulously. "Hey, you want to know how I lived? Thats the city I want to show you in." said Blu, restating his reason for choosing the fabled city. "But, I thought you grew up in Tinysota, or whatever the heck its called!" said Jewel, still pretty ticked of by her mates choice. "It's Minnesota, and I've been to New York. It's filled with Humans, and best displays what I've experienced in my years." said Blu, trying to calm his mate. "But-" began Jewel, but was cut off by Blu. "Jewel, you wanted to know how I was raised, how I grew up? New York's where we're going." said Blu, in a final sort of voice. He didn't win fights with Jewel often, but there were a few things he'd never change. Jewel looked at him and pouted. Then with a sigh, she said "Alright, but how are we going to get there?" asked Jewel, looking for a way out of going to the city. "We're flying." said Blu. She stared at her mate, disbelievingly. "Are you joking? It'd take weeks to fly there, and we'd be too tired to enjoy our vacation! How will this help me see things the way you do?"asked Jewel. Blu simply chuckled and looked at her, and said "The way we're flying, it'll only take 10 to 12 hours. Probably less." At this Jewel could not understand. "Did you hit a branch hard, with your head? Our wings could not go that fast, if you loaded me up on Mangoes and Sugar water!" said Jewel, practically shouting at her mate. Blu, a tad scared, looked at Jewel, and calmly said. "Jewel, were taking a plane." The look of understanding and stupidity, rushed on her, and Blu couldn't help but laugh.

_A few hours later, outside of Galeão International Airport._

"I'm not sure about this Blu, the last time I was on a plane, I was being smuggled." said Jewel nervously, perching on a gate next to the runway. "Don't worry. This time, your getting on the plane of your own freel will, right?" said Blu, trying to lighten the mood, and encourage his mate. "Yeah, I guess so..." said Jewel still staring at the spot where some men were putting luggage in . "You sure thats the right plane?" asked Jewel, not wanting to hop onto a flight to New York, and end up in Russia, or China. "Positive, checked the plane number twice." said Blu, who was considering a third time, to be safe. As they looked on for a few more minutes, the luggage became less and less, until finally, the men left, there jobs of loading the luggage done. "Quick, now's our chance!" said Blu, who took off in a hurry. Jewel followed after him. They saw that the door was closing, but they made it in enough time, to not worry about it. As they traversed the luggage, they heard a voice come over the intercom. "Why do they even have that back here?" said Blu, and the meaning was lost on Jewel, who had no idea what he was talking about. She had a feeling that'd be common in New York. As they climbed over the luggage, they found an area, with many bungie cords, tying crates together. The luxurious pet section."Alright ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to remind you to buckle up, and stay seated during takeoff..." The rest was lost on the duo, as he said something about thanking them for choosing the airline.

Jewel gasped as soon as she saw the crates. "Are they being smuggled?" asked Jewel shocked. "No, these are just other peoples pets. They put them here, so that they're safe during the flight. I came in one of these as well." said Blu, who walking by a blue cage, with floral designs. Just then, a claw came out, grabbing Blu's throat. "What's this? A birdie bird, stuck out of his cage? Hm? Well, looks like I get dinner with my flight!" said a orange and white striped cat, with a witch-like voice. Jewel, who was stunned at first, bolted towards the cage, putting her talons in. She swiped at the cats face, who preceded to let go Blu. "Owww, Girly Bird has some claws..." said the cat, whom seemed pretty calm, even after being scratched so forcefully. "Wish I had some of my own..." pouted the cat, who looked at her claws sadly. "I'm very sorry for your, um, loss Ma'am. We'll just be, uh, going now." said Blu, shuffling away from the deranged cat. "Well, I'm guessing most pets are like that?" said Jewel, a little disappointed. "Naw girly, you just met one of the crrrraaazzzzy ones." said a corgi, with an accent, not much unlike Pedro's. "Well I'm glad I met one of the sane ones." said Jewel, prying her attention to the Corgi. "What's your name, dog?" she asked, curious about this new pet. "Well, I am Rodriguez. And I'm just returning home after a lil' vaca with the owner. Was nice, but I miss home something bad." said the Corgi. "How's life in New York?" asked Jewel, wondering what he would say. "Your first time?" inquired the Corgi. Jewel nodded affirmatively. "Well, if I could describe it in two words...Big and Loud." laughed Rodriguez. "But, it's a pretty awesome. Lots to do and see, and no place better for Fourth of July." said the Rodriguez. "Whats Fourth of Jul-" but she was cut off, as the captain was speaking again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now beginning takeoff." said the Captain. "Uh oh, you two better find a spot, and get comfy! Or else you might break something." said the Rodriguez. Blu had anticipated this, and created a few cushions, with some of the luggage, so as to cushion them during ascent, and descent. "Jewel, over here." said Blu.

They stood in the luggage seats, until the plane got off into the air. It had been a bit bumpy, and Blu held Jewel, who was reminded of the Plane that had almost smuggled them. Rodriguez observed this, and noted "Bad experiences with planes, or first time flyer?" asked Rodriguez, who, after a moment thought about what he said, and asked "On a plane that is..." Blu stared at the Corgi, and said, "Well, this is her first time willingly." Rodriguez considered pursuing this, but decided against it, seeing how distraught the take off had on the female Blue Macaw. After takeoff she felt much better, but a bit wobbly. "Why do these things move so much?" asked Blu, after the plane turned suddenly to the left a bit, causing her to fall. "Well, let's just say they aren't as graceful as us." chuckled Blu. They passed the hours by talking to the various pets. There were dogs, cats, birds, hamsters, and even a pet Raccoon. All had glowing things to say about New York, except the rescued pets, who remembered life on the street. They spoke of a harsh, and dark New York, filled with muggers, and killers. Blu told her to pay them no heed, but many of the warnings (For thats what they had sounded like.) stuck to her, and she couldn't forget them.

After what seemed like an eternity, the captain spoke up again. "Hello Folks, We're about 15 minutes outside of New York, and we expect to be landing soon. Buckle up, and please wait to use the restroom after we have landed. Thank you for choosing..." but Blu and Jewel were excited , and didn't care much for the thanking for choosing such and such airline. As they descended, Jewel appeared more nervous, as they began to land. She wasn't sure what to expect outside that door. Blu wished that the luggage area had more window's so Jewel wouldn't be walking into New York blind. But perhaps it was better that way, for her to see it all in one shot. As the plane taxied, into position, and the plane became silent, they patiently awaited for the luggage door to open. "Now remember, fly straight out, that way they won't be able to catch us." said Blu, not wanting to be mistaken for a pet, for once. Jewel nodded and prepared to shoot out as soon as the door opened. A few minutes later, as the door opened slowly, they shot out as planned. They could hear a man below shout "God Damnit, there goes some of the pets!" As they climbed in altitude, Blu showed her to one direction. She stared in shock and awe. The sight was massive to comprehend, and yet, beautiful in it's own way. Jewel could only speak a few words.

"Mue Deus..."

**Well there you have it. Chapter 2. Was a bit more "Adventurous" but hey who doesn't like adventure? Anyways, don't expect Rodriguez to make a comeback...I really need to stop making these one offs...Or else, there will be too many to count! . Oh well, I suppose I won't need him again anyway. I hope you enjoyed, because next is New York! Also, the name, and many of the chapter names to come are based off a song, so yeah, that'll be in there. Anyways, hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! (Almost uploaded this without adding the ending comments, but I couldn't, in good conscious, do that xD)**


	3. Let's hear it for New York!

**I'm back! And am watching Rio, as I write this, for motivations sake! 3 In fact beginning song is playing :D There will be a song in this chapter if I can fit it in. Here's too hoping!**

"Blu, it's...It's..." Jewel couldn't even finish her sentence. The sight of man made buildings, so tall, not even that many birds even go up that high. The sight was all too much to describe for one who hasn't seen, much less imagined. "There so tall..." Jewel said wondrously. Blu looked at Jewel, in slight amusement. He'd seen the sight before, but it was just as powerful as the effect on Jewel. The way the buildings seemed to defy gravity...It definitely took some getting use to. As they came up upon some of the lower buildings, they passed over a bit too fast.

"Hey watch where you're flying! I'm roostin heree!" said an angry Pigeon. "S-sorry!" said Blu, who continued forward. They passed over some of the Bronx, the poorer area of the city. "Wow, is a lot of New York like this?" she motioned to the slums, where everything looked dilapidated, and run down. "No, this is just one of the poorer areas. The main city is where the actions at." said Blu, looking towards downtown. They continued there Birds-eye view of the city, when Blu suddenly slowed down.

"Whats wrong Blu?" asked Jewel, wondering why he had slowed down. "Well, just so you know, I'm wondering where some bus tours are." Said Blu. Jewel looked at him inquisitively. "Blu...We're birds. We can fly, remember?" Jewel said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Trust me Jewel, some things are better seen lower to the ground." said Blu, with a hint of a smile. She looked at him hesitantly. He looked into her eyes. "Don't worry everything's going to be fine." said Blu reassuringly.

As he waited, he finally spotted a bus. It had some guard rails, which is much safer then on the roof with nothing to hold onto. "Come on, over here." said Blu. As they settled on the bus, there was a bunch of luggage conveniently located on the top, which provided some decent spots to sit. However as soon as they landed, they heard a voice, with a deep New York accent. "Ey! What you doin on my bus?" A pigeon with spots on his wings, and gray all over, appeared. "This is my bus. Not just anyone gets on Jhonny's bus!" At first, he appeared angry. But then his countenance changed, and he looked more curious then angry. "Ey, you two out-of-townars?" asked the Pigeon named Jhonny. "Yes we are, and we appreciate it if you didn't act so rude!" said Jewel, in an angry voice. "Ey, don't get mad at me, you hopped onto **my** bus, and the way I see it, I see no reason for you bein on **my** bus!" Jewel at this became even angrier. "FINE! I don't wanna sit on **your **bus anyway!" said Jewel, becoming pissed.

At her angry voice, Jhonny became amused. "You got spirit girly. I like that. Fine you may ride Jhonny's bus, but just because you fight like a New Yoorkah!" at this, Jewel was about to make another statement, but Blu covered her mouth, and said "T-Thank you. We just wanna tour the city." After Blu said this, Jhonny looked happy. "Well a tour you say? Well, I may be able to help with that." said Jhonny. "Ey, Vinney!" called Jhonny, and at this, the one known as Vinney, appeared behind some luggage. "Why don't you hook up Risha, and tall her she do a show today!" said Jhonny. Vinney nodded "Think she was doin a show anyway Jhonny." And he flew off, presumably to find Risha.

"And here we are coming up on New York's famous Time Square!" said Jhonny, in an announcing voice, as the bus came to a crawl. Jewel looked at all the lights, advertisements, everything there. It was beautiful. And seizing upon that beauty, Jhonny said, in a theatrical voice "Ladies and Gentlebirds! May I present, the lovely Risha, and her crew!" and with that, a group of pigeons flew in a V formation, and did a loop-de-loop. They soared over the Square, and the leader, assumed to be Risha, began the song.

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
New York _

As she sang this, a lot of pigeons clambered onto the bus. More of the Lyrics rang out, from some of the male artist's though much of it was incomprehensible to Blu and Jewel. They kept singing, and with it, it seemed that New York has attracted much of the same type of Magic Rio had, but perhaps with less birds. As the Male verses came to an end, Risha began again. Her voice strong and proud as ever.

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
New York _

_One wing in the air for the big city  
Street lights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty  
No place in the world that could compare  
Put your lighters in the air  
Everybody say "yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" _

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
New York _

The song ended, and many of the birds left, however, Blu and Jewel stood amazed. "You like that, eh tourists? Well there's plenty more where that came from." But as he said that, Jewel let out a big yawn. And this, in turn caused Blu to yawn. " Well, this is the city that never sleeps, however I think you guys need some. Come on, I know a place where you can roost for the night. They followed Jhonny, back towards the Bronx. In an abandoned looking building, he entered through a covered window. Inside the building, was a couple of rooms, with many...droppings in the floor. "I know it's not the Hampton, but hey it'll do!" said Jhonny. Blu looked around nervously. It was sooo disgusting. _It's like they never go somewhere decent for a bathroom... _thought Blu. As he looked towards his mate, she appeared to show his disgust as well.

As Jhonny saw the expressions on his guests faces. "Alright, I'll admit it's a bit messy. Maybe you'd like to sleep in the Lovers nook?" said the Rock dove. Jewel and Blu looked at each other and nodded vehemently, as they both blurted out "Yes!" at the same time. Jhonny led them to a small room, just across the hallway. As there was no doors, Jhonny pulled back a thin veil of bead curtains. Inside the room, was a cushioned bed, with padding around it. It didn't look romantic, but it looked sanitary, and whats more, it looked comfy.

As they headed to bed, Jewel and Blu sat together a while. "How was your first day in New York?" asked Blu, in a happy tone. "Well, Rodriguez was right, Big and Loud." chuckled Jewel. "But overall the experience has been...enjoyable." smiled Jewel. Blu smiled, and said "Wait till tomorrow, you'll see all New York has to offer." Jewel smiled at Blu, and he smiled back. Blu gave Jewel a quick kiss and Jewel said "Well, as long as Im with yo-" but she was cut off short, as Jhonny entered the room again. "Oh, sorry forgot to mention, you might wanna flip those pillows. The last birds in here made a mess." At this, Jewel and Blu Jumped off the pillows, and quickly switched them over to the other side. However, both were determined not to sleep there again, after that night.

** SEE! I made it rated Teen for a reason...anyways, Alicia Keys and Jay Z own the rights to Empire State of Mind, which is the song played. I didn't use Jay-z's lyrics due to length, and the fact that I only wanted Alicia's lyrics on the song. Not sure if I should make a "New York, New York" song debut xD. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and please make a review. Also finished this just in time to listen to ending song of Rio x).**


	4. Now you're in New York

**To be honest I had to kick myself in the pants to get started on this chapter today. Idk just lack of motivation I guess. Gasps Oh Noes, Fanboyism waning! *FLAILS* Ok, no worries, just gotta watch more Rio :D Hope that cure it. Also been considering an RP for Rio. However, I'd like Vets and not noobs/horrible Rpers to join. Maybe I could make it awesome, who knows? Anyways, writing this with some semblance of what I'm typing. Also, surprise Dubstep dancing bird! (You'll know what I'm talking about by the end of this chapter)**

The sunlight crept into the filthy "pigeon palace" as Blu had recalled saying to Jewel last night. As the Duo awoke, they were greeted by the sound of traffic, and a excited Jhonny. "Good Morning, jungle birds." said Jhonny, in a happy tone. "Happy Fourth of July." said Jhonny. Jewel looked over at Blu, who returned the greeting, and turned back to Jewel. "Fourth of July, is a day when we celebrate America becoming a nation." said Blu, who remembered celebrating it with Linda, when they lived in Minnesota.

"Oh, so like Sete de Setembro?" asked Jewel, understanding the concept. "Yes, exactly, Americans celebrate with Fireworks, Grilled Food, and showing off Red White and Blue." said Blu, trying to elaborate further. "Well, nice to know your smart bird, but shall we continue on the tour?" asked Jhonny, a bit frustrated that he was explaining it better than he could have. As they flew around the city, Jhonny looked for a decent bus to take over, and make it the beginning of the tour for that day. As he found a bus, close to where they left off, they flew on top, and sat on the luggage. When they hit Battery Park, going north, Jhonny became nervous.

"I, uh, have to go for a sec. Vinney will help you out." said the emotional Jhonny, and he flew off fast, North of Batter Park, where the Bus was heading. The faithful Vinney appeared, and although less talkative, tried to inform the guests of Jhonny's problem, while also being informative. His voice was dull, yet somewhat sad sounding. "On September 11th, 2001, terrorists hi-jacked two air planes." As he spoke, he tried to keep his emotion out of it. They passed a contruction site, an Vinney pointed to the sites. "Here lied the Twin Towers, the biggest buildings in New York. The terrorists crashed the planes into the buildings, to strike fear into the American public, and to, essentially, make war with us. Less then an hour after being stuck by the planes, the towers collapsed, and killed almost anyone inside the buildings. To date, it is one of the worst attacks on America since Pearl Harbor, and has the most Civilian Casualties of any war America has participated in."

The seriousness washed over them, as they moved past the sights. Blu remembered that day. He recalled Linda saying "This is horrible Blu. Why would someone do this?" she asked. Blu himself, thought it very saddening that humans would go to war over anything, and do the stupidest things possible, just to get a point across. Jewel, although much less reactive, thought it almost impossible any plane could bring down the tall buildings. And to think of all those lives lost...It made her very disheartened to say the least. As they continued on, they passed by a music store.

"Ugh, what is that?" she asked, hearing some weird mechanical noise, that had a strange, fast rhythm. Blu laughed, knowing the tone. "That's dubstep." said Blu. "Kind of crazy fast mechanical sounding music. It sounds impossible to dance to, but some can manage." As if on cue, a bird landed on a bench in front of the store. It began moving it's head quickly, to keep up with the beats. It moved, as if virbating at some parts, while others it focused more on moving its wings and feet. Jewel could not contain her laughter, and began to laugh. Blu joined her, as the fast dancing Pigeon continued his strange motions.

Shortly thereafter, Jhonny rejoined them. "Sorry...My Mom died in the Towers. Kind of gets me emotional." As he spoke, Blu and Jewel nodded there heads, giving there condolences. "Anyways, I hope your up for a bit of Flying, because our next stop is Ellis Island." As he began to flap upwards, Jewel said "Are you kidding? I'm not like that pet over there." she said Pointing to Blu. Blu showed a slight smile. "You seemed to walk just fine, when you broke your wing!" said Blu, retorting back. "HEY, I wouldn't have broken my wing, if you hadn't gotten in Nigels grip!" said Jewel, her anger flaring up. "Relax Jewel, I'm just messing around." said Blu, trying to calm her down. "Oh...Sorry." she said, blushing. She wasn't use to this funny, happy-go-lucky Blu. She thought _Must be this city..._

As they made their way to Ellis Island, Jewel gawked. "Is that, a giant lady?" asked Jewel, not sure if she was crazy or not. "Nope, your not crazy pretty bird." said Jhonny. Jewel and Blu paused a moment, reflecting on what Jhonny said. "Sorry" said Blu "We're just a bit nervous about that nickname. Someone we hate uses it." Finished Blu. "Sorry Exotics, didn't mean to freak you out." said Jhonny, who continued flapping. They kept flapping for a few more minutes. As they approached the Statue, Jhonny explained. "Stature of Liberty, give to us by the french, as a sign of Friendship. Made of Copper, it stands 305 feet off the ground." said Jhonny, but Blu interrupted "And one inch." Jhonny looked at Blu, and said Angrily " Hey you want a tour or what?" Blu, non-conflictual by nature, backed off, and said sorry.

As they began to fly away from the statue, Jewel couldn't help but wonder how long it had taken. It was ridiculously big, and she thought that all the copper in the world must have been needed. As they flew from it, they headed towards a very large building. It wasn't the largest, but it was pretty massive. As they centered around it Jhonny began "This is the Empire State Building," and Jhonny got onto another bout of spewing facts. Jewel ignored him, while Blu paid attention for the most part. As they landed one of the areas atop the building. As they landed, Jewel looked around, and looked straight down. The people looked like ants, and although she could fly, she still felt nervous around the edge. Partly, seeing Jewels reaction, and partly because he was scared himself, he stepped away from the edge, while Jewel followed.

"Well this is where I leave you fellows." said Jhonny, about to fly away. "Wait!" said Jewel "Were are you going?" She asked. She didn't want to be stranded here. "Hey you guys are on some honeymoon thing right?" said Jhonny. Jewel looked at Blu, who stared back. "Yeah, something like that." Blu stated. Jhonny smiled. "Well your sittin' in the most romantic spot for fireworks, on your honeymoon. Do the math." said Jhonny. The Duo chuckled a bit, and realized they wouldn't mind a bit of time alone, to relax. As Jhonny flew off, Jewel and Blu yelled "Thank you!" to which Jhonny replied, "Have fun!"

** Wooh! Awesome chapter. I have a feeling I'm getting away from meaningful diaoluge, and that's no good. So next chapter, I will have more emotional Dialogue, like I've been doing. Nothing bad in the next chapter, so Fireworks scene will be beautiful. Also, told you 'bout them Dub Step Birds. XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!**


	5. These Lights Will Inspire You

** Hey guys! Noticed Alex messaged me, asking where I was. Well Demotivation + Other stuff + Exams isn't a good thing. Been procrastinating on the updates which is never good. I know a lot of you also wanna see more on the Nigel front. So I'll be updating my stories at the same time :D. Even though I was a tad lazy, I did manage to come up with some story ideas. Hope you enjoy :9.**

Our destined Duo, enjoyed the peace while Jhonny was gone. They just wanted to enjoy each others company, and wait for the fireworks. Jewel had seen fireworks in Rio several times, and found them loud, and somewhat annoying, yet still finding the beauty in them. Blu, of course, knew all about fireworks, however, he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to spoil this moment with his mate. The silence, despite the roar of the streets below, was comforting.

Then a faint whistle came into the air, followed by a gigantic explosion. It sprayed gold and silver in streaks. It was almost as if all of New York went silent. Then, another whistle followed by another. This resulted in two big explosions, one of which looked like a smiley face, while the other had a twinkling effect. This went on for an hour, showcasing the fireworks at New Yorks Disposal. There were boomers, soft ones, whistlers, all sorts. And at the Grand Finale, it released all of them into a sort of climax. It was spectacular, and for most of the procession, Blu held Jewel in his arms. If someone had stood in front of them and looked, they could have seen the fireworks withing there eyes, filled with wonder and amazement.

As the fireworks died down, the buzz below resumed, and Blu and Jewel began to make there way to the "Hotel".They were cruising over a beat up neighborhood, which looked like a ghost town, and not many birds to be seen either. As they flew, they discussed the fireworks. "My favorite had to be the one that sprinkled down after exploding...It was beautiful." Jewel said, who was ecstatic about it. "Mine had to be the Big Blue one, with the dark spot in the middle." said Blu. Jewel eyed him suspiciously. "Why?" she asked inquisitively. He blushed and said "Because it reminded me of your eyes." said Blu, a little sheepishly. "Awwww" said Jewel, touched by Blu's response. "_AWwWwW_" said a mocking voice behind them. They turned just in time to see a group of four overtake them.

One jumped on Blu's back, and covered his eyes so he couldn't see. He didn't know it, but he was decreasing in altitude. He heard a cry come out. "Blu!" he heard Jewel cry, as he heard another voice. "Your coming with us Girly!" yelled one, right after a yelp of pain was heard from the same voice. Blu shouted "Jewel!" and quickly thrashed as if he hadn't thrashed before in the air, trying to throw off the wayward bird. It worked, and he saw 3 of the birds draggin Jewel, one with his wing bleeding. They threw her on a roof top roughly, and Blu flew to her side immediately. "Oh your gonna pay for that girly." said one of the birds, a pigeon. Another bird, a crow, said "Your in Stryker territory, and what we says, goes!" Blu looked at Jewel who was unconscious, and Blu held her in his arms.

"I say the girl takes a nap!" said the crow. A pigeon, seemingly dim said "Yeah, a Dead one!" The three other birds looked at him strangely, and they began to approach them. Jewel was still unconsciously, and Blu holder her said "Jewel, if there was ever a time to wake up and go psycho, now would be the time." said Blu becoming more nervous. As they closed in he remembered what Jhonny said. Although there wasn't a chance in heck of his rescue. "Jhonny!" yelled Blu, loud as he could. The four birds stopped, and stared for a second. Then they broke into laughter. "J-Jhonny! The guy who runs the buses?" said the crow, barely getting words out. "What's he gonna do, run us over?" yelled the pigeon, which caused another bout of laughter.

Seeing them distracted, Blu quietly tried to walk away a bit, but bumped into one of the birds, who wasn't laughing. None of them were now. "Alright Bluey," said one of the pigeons "Your in for world of pain now." "Is he now?" said a voice behind the gang. They all froze, a scared look in there eyes. They slowly turned around to see a pigeon. Under normal circumstances, this would not have been a very intimidating sight. However, the fear that the gang members showed, made him have an air of authority. And when they parted, Blu was surprised to see Vinny. "I think you four should leave. Ricky, Palo, Martinez, and Russou." said looking at each one as he named them. " It would be most unpleasant, if these two were to be harmed. Capiche?" said Vinny, whom looked at the group. They all nodded and began to take off. "We wouldn't have touched them if we knew they were with you. You know that, right Vinny?" said the crow, almost pleadingly. "It happens again, it won't matter." said Vinny, and the group took off, in a quickened pace.

Blu stood there in amazement. He just scared off those kooks, without so much as lifting a feather. "How?...What?..Why..?" stuttered Blu, unable to form a coherent sentence. "Listen, I know you got questions, but right now, we need to get her" he pointed to Jewel "In a safer place." Blu nodded, and then he and Vinny began the delicate process of flying with Jewel. "Where are we heading?" asked Blu, noticed they were leaving the Bronx. "Were heading to central park. She'll be safe there." said Vinny, with an even a tone, as he had used with the gang members. They flew over the multitude of trees, and finally came upon a small shed, which was setup as a nice home for any small critter.

"We should have stayed here the first night..." said Blu, a bit happier about the sanitation. "Yeah well, you get what you get." said Vinny. A few minutes later, after being settled, they heard a moan emit from Jewel. "Ohhhh" Blu looked to Jewel, who's eyes were slowly opening. "Jewel, Jewel are you alright?" asked Blu, a bit frantically. "My brain feels like mashed mango, but I'll live." said Jewel. They pulled each other into a hug, and Blu asked "So what do you remember?" She looked into the distance, pondering what she did remember. "I remember...What a lovely time we were having. The fireworks, and talking about them, and...And...We were attacked!" she sat up alarmed. "Easy, easy, were safe now." She looked into Blu's earthy eyes, and say the truth in them. They looked worried, yet relieved she was fine. "What happened then?" she asked.

And so Blu recounted the events that occurred, and Jewel was a bit shocked to hear of Vinny's involvement. "He seems like such a quiet bird." said Jewel. "I am, for the most part." Spoke a hidden Vinny. He was was in a corner, shrouded in darkness. "However, it turns out that listening is much more rewarding." said Vinny. Blu had almost forgotten Vinny was there, while Jewel hadn't even know. "So how do you fit into all of this?" asked Jewel. Vinny, spoke softly, and said " Right now, you guys need some sleep. It's early morning." he said. As Blu yawned, and Jewel, suddenly overcome with lethargy, also yawned. "Maybe he's right. We can find out in the morning." said Blu. As he kissed his Caribbean eyed mate, he wrapped his wing around her. He didn't want anything else to happen without him by her side.

**Woot got that done. One down, one to go. Personally, I see Vinny with a God fathers voice. Also, the names for each of the birds isn't important. It's there to show he knows them and, most likely, how to hurt them. Don't worry, he isn't an organizer of crime, however, some of his dealings may be shady at best. Also, for those who were surprised by Vinny, I have one word: Shocked. :D Hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!**


	6. Party Rock!

** So I lied, one day late. Sue me xD Anyways, here's the next chapter. I'm winging it. Because it isn't planned out :L Magic fingers do your thing.**

The sun began to rise above the city sky scrapers. It touched them with a golden glow, which reflected greatly into the city. In Central Park, our Duo sat still deeply asleep, and there nearby sat Vinny. He looked at them, and considered what he'd done for them. They were nice birds. Didn't want any trouble, and just wanted to enjoy this massive city. Vinny had heard, from his many sources, that these birds could fetch quite a penny on the open market. However, he wasn't interested in harming anyone. Especially tourists. He stared into the beginning dawn, and decided that he may as well explain things to them. Who knows, they might be useful some day. Soon, there beaks elicited quiet yawns as they awoke.

"Ohhh, Man. What a rough night." said Blu, just peaking over his mates shoulder. Jewel turned to look at him and said "Your telling me. I was knocked unconscious yesterday, by a gang on no-good pigeons." Blu got up and started walking around. "Not to mention getting rescued by a real life Al Pacino." Jewel gave Blu a funny look. "A real life who?" Jewel asked, not really caring for an answer. "He plays the Godfather, in the movie The Godfather...Don't worry Jewel, it's not that important." said Blu, realizing it wasn't that important, and that the info wasn't needed. They looked around, and saw Vinny. "Well, I dunno about Al Pacino, but I'm not a Godfather." said Vinny, chuckling.

Jewel got up quickly "Alright Mr. Big Shot, I need some answers, and I need them now." said Jewel in a fiery tone. Vinny looked at Jewel unphased. "Viscious one isn't she." he said, keeping an even tone. Blu nervously chuckled "Yeah, she can be." he said, which earned him a posionous look from his mate. "Well, if you must know, I'm not an organizer of crime, but rather I help prevent it." Vinny said, looking towards Blu, whom looked skeptical. Jewel backed off, seeing that her threats weren't going to help her much. "You see, I run a business, of trying to prevent crimes, mostly bird related." said the Rock Dove, still monotone. "Smugglings, killings, and that sort. Though, I do help with tourists as well. Which sometimes goes hand in hand." He looked towards the couple.

"You two are some well known birds within the smuggling community. Well known **rare** birds. I wanted to keep an eye on you, to make sure you didn't run into trouble." said Vinny. Blu and Jewel exchanged looks of shock, while Vinny continued. "In fact, so far, there hasn't been trouble, besides the punks in brooklyn." Vinny looked towards them, and waited for the questions. "So what were those punks going to do to us?" asked Jewel, shaken just recounting the experience. "Most likely beat you till you were black and, forgive the pun, blue." said Vinny. "But they're not a real problem. One talk to the parents, and that straightens them out." said the Pigeon. Blu thought for a moment, and asked "How long have you been running this "Business" ?" asked Blu, putting air quotes around Business. Vinny thought for a moment, and said "About 10 years. Give or take a few." Jewel thought of another question. "Don't suppose you have a branch in Rio?" she said, hoping to set him up for an attack. "Sadly no. And I do know that many birds come out from there, smuggling, and usually forced. However, it's hard to stay global, when you don't have communications." said Vinny. Jewel burst out with an attack "Why not go to where you're need most them!" she said, lashing out at him. Vinny responded "Because it's hard to stay global, as I mentioned before. And Rio isn't exaclty technological capital of the world. Besides, getting trainers down there to help is difficult." said Vinny. This time it was Blu, who questioned him. "But, we arrived here by plane, and it was fairly easy. Just stow on and enjoy the 12 hour trip." Vinny stopped to think about this, and said "Well I think many of our agents would be first time flyers, and half of them don't trust the things."

Blu thought about this for a moment...Maybe he could help somehow... "What if I bring them along with me and Jewel?" Jewel turned to Blu and said "Are you crazy? How can you trust this bird? We hardly know him!" "But he seems to be a good guy Jewel. Besides, I wouldn't wish a smuggling fate for any bird in Rio." Jewel looked furiously at him, and said "I don't care, we're not bringing some birds from some agency, that we've never even heard of, on a flight with us!" said Jewel, very upset. Blu looked at her and said. "Fine. We won't bring them." said Blu. Surprised, Jewel looked at him questioningly. "Good..." she said, still skeptical. Vinny spoke up, after this debate and said "Well, I think it's time for you two to continue enjoying your vacation." Blu smiled and looked towards Jewel. "And I know just the place, to enjoy our last day." And he flew off, out an open window. "Blu, BLU!" she shouted after him. "Where are you going!" Until she realized she'd have to follow him, or be stuck there with Vinny. She quickly left the shack.

"Blu, wait up!" she said, flapping frantically after Blu. Blu slowed down and let her approach closer. "Where in the name of Rio are you taking me?" He looked mischievously towards Jewel, and took a sharp turn. "Hey!" She squawked and struggled to follow. After many dips and turns, Blu finally slowed down, near a abandoned factory. "What could possibly be here that could make our vacation better? A little mirror?" she said. Blu chuckled and said, "Just watch this." He said. As he appreached a door, he slid his head under, and motioned for Jewel to follow. Up ahead was a curtain, and there was a slight part in the middle. Blu watched as he pulled back the curtain, and Jewel's eyes lit up. "Mue Deus" she said, before, a beat picked up. It was a club. Filled with many greay feathers, however, it had many colors as well. It was as upbeat as The Branch, but in a different beat. It was a quick tempo, though obviously not samba. A beautiful Dove, appeared in the middle, and began.

"_Party Rock!" _As he spoke the crowd cheered louder.

_YEA_  
_Whoa!  
LET'S GO!  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya!  
The Crowd paused for a moment, until the next lyric came. _  
Shake that!  
_The jumped up and down, as this lyric came, making the ground shake._  
In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,  
She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot  
Booty move weight like she owns the block  
Where I drank I gots to know  
Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll  
Half black half white, domino  
Gain the money Oprah Doe!_

Yo!  
_I'm running through these hoes like Drano  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping  
On a rise to the top no lead in our zeppelin  
Hey!_

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time

Let's go  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you!

Shake that!

Every day I'm shuffling  
Shuffling shuffling

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad

One more shot for us  
(Another round)  
Please fill up my cup  
(Don't mess around)  
We just wanna see  
(You shake it now)  
Now you home with me  
(You're naked now)

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [x3]  
Put your hands up to the sound [x2]  
Get up [x9]  
Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up! [x4]

Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)  
Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)  
Everybody just have a good good good time

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_

Shake that!  
Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling

Put your Put your  
Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)  
Put your Put your (Whoa!)  
Put your Put your  
Put your hands up  
Your hands up  
Put your hands up every day I'm shuffling

__As the music stopped, he birds stopped jumping up and down, which was shaking the entire place. A lot of them laughed , and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Jewel even got caught up in the jumping frenzy, which Blu laughed at, then quickly joined in. After the song, they wound up in the middle of the dance floor, which made them a bit uncomfortable. As they stood in the middle unsure of what to do, the Dove who seemed to be leading the song, flew up next to them. "First time here?" asked the dove. "Sorta," said Blu. "I've been here once before but didn't join in." said Blu. "However this is her first time." Jewel stared at Blu, but didn't say anything. "Well, I can tell your out-of-towners." said the Dove. "Being Blu Macaws is sorta rare here." he said. "Anyways, I'm Rick. Nice to meet ya!" he said, very friendly. "I'm Blu, and this is Jewel, my mate." he said, hoping to ward off any potential rivalries...Which was strange for him. "Well you certainly got a hot wing!" said Rick, staring at Jewel. Jewel, feeling awkward being stared at, said "His Hot Wing." she clarified. "Of course, of course. Sorry." he said. "I'm a bit of a womanizer." he said with a sly smile. "So what brings you to the Big Apple?" he said, but before Jewel could ask what the Big Apple was, Blu clarified. "What brings us to New York, is just a vacation from Rio." Rick thought about this and said "You know, I think I got some cousins in Rio...Can't remember the names though..."

"Nico and Pedro?" offered Jewel, thinking this Rick, reminded her of those two greatly. "Actually, I think I've heard of those two!" said Rick. "They live in Rio Right? I remember them came up for a visit too!" said the eager Dove. Blu and Jewel exchanged looks of surprise. "Make sure if you see those two, tell em' Rick said hi!" Blu nodded, while Jewel looked apprehensive. "Don't worry Jewel, think of this as a new oppurtunity." Jewel looked at Blu and spoke venomously "An oppurtunity for what?" "Well, to meet new friends, and to have some fun!" he said, and he unexpectedly spun her around, and she began laughing. "Whats gotten into you!" She said giggling. Blu had a very serious look into her eyes, and said "Because I want to spend every moment of this with you." Jewel blushed at this, then said happily "Lets get started then!"

** Well that was fun! Idk about making Vinny the bird police, but I didn't want him to be a bad guy xD We still might have a fighting force for Rio yet! Until then Enjoy, and leave a review please!**


End file.
